


Think About You Every Daisy

by WardenAri



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweetness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/pseuds/WardenAri
Summary: Carver comes home to Kirkwall after news of his mother's death reaches him at Vigil's Keep. He and his brother have yet another fight and he storms off. Before long he finds himself at Merrill's doorstep. They talk and remember a night of passion they shared just before Carver had left for the Deep Roads on the expedition. Soon talk turns to kissing and then they move things to the bedroom.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Merrill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Think About You Every Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidheLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/gifts).



“It’s your fault!” Carver shouted.

“You weren’t here. You left. I did my best,” Garrett Hawke shouted back.

“I didn’t leave, I was sent to the Wardens. By you!” Carver grumbled. “I trusted you to keep mom safe!”

“I was. This wasn’t my fault,” Garrett answered.

“You didn’t even warn her about white lilies. If you had she’d still be here,” Carver accused him.

“You don’t think I regret that every day?” Garrett shouted back. “You come in here after no word for years and think you have the right to act like you’re some saint? The only reason we even knew you were still alive was Anders had contacts. Did you even think about how that hurt mother, you prick!?”

“I wasn’t on a vacation. You have no idea what I’ve been through these three years. Just… Forget it you wouldn’t understand. You never understand,” Carver headed out the door.

“Carver, wait. I…” Garrett tried to go after him but the slamming of the front door stopped him.

“He’ll be fine,” Anders tried to reassure him. “Just let him cool off.”

Garrett sighed and nodded, head hung low as he walked defeated into the study.

******************

Carver walked from Hightown down to Lowtown. The more he walked the more his anger fell away. He hated this. Garrett was all that was left of his family. It was just them now, and Maker did that thought ever hurt. He didn’t want to fight with his brother, but it seemed that was all that happened anytime they talked. Maybe coming home was a mistake.

He walked aimlessly, hands in his pockets. Heart broken. The ache in his chest had been there ever since the letter had arrived two weeks earlier telling him their mother had died. The letter didn’t contain the horrifying details. No,  _ that _ he learned once he was in Kirkwall. The result was so much anger bubbling up in him with no one to direct at since Hawke had killed the mage responsible.

It wasn’t fair to point the blame at Garrett. Carver knew that, but he just couldn’t seem to help himself.

He stopped walking and found that without realizing it, he’d walked right to the alienage, practically to Merrill’s door. Merrill, she was the one thing he missed most about Kirkwall. He missed her smile, her laughter. He missed how she’d be confused by human customs, yet eager to learn them. He missed watching her in battle. How the enemies would always assume she was meek and small, yet her spells would set the enemies blood on fire. That much power should probably frighten him. He wondered what it said about him that it turned him on instead.

Deciding he could stand to see a friendly face after his fight with Garrett, Carver knocked on the door.

“Oh,” Merrill’s look of surprise quickly turned to one of joy at seeing him. “Carver, it’s so nice to see you, please come in.”

Carver entered her home and looked around. Though he’d been  _ to _ her house many times with the crew, he’d only ever been  _ in _ her house once before. The memories of that one night of passion came flooding back to him as if it were yesterday instead of years ago. He realized he had missed whatever she was saying to him, and he blushed, hoping she didn’t know where his thoughts had just been.

“I’m sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What did you ask me?” He rubbed his neck.

“I asked if you wanted tea,” she explained, not seeming annoyed at all that he hadn’t been paying attention. She tugged at his hand and his blush intensified from the contact. “Come on and sit, it’s so good to have company.”

Carver did as she had requested and watched her quietly as Merrill moved about her kitchen preparing the tea.

“Have you been having a good visit?” She asked and then looked at him in dismay, “Oh! No, you wouldn’t be,” she shook her head. “I know I’ve said it before but I’m sorry about your mother,” she frowned. She placed the hot mugs of tea on the table.

“Thank you,” he nodded looking down at his hands. “And no. I just-,” he sighed and leaned back in his chair while choosing his words. “My brother and I can’t seem to be in the same room without fighting. I don’t know why I thought coming back would be a good idea.”

“Oh, Carver,” Merrill put her arms around his chest as she gave him a hug from behind, leaning down so her chin rested on his shoulder. “You are both hurting. Hawke has been trying to put on a brave face all this time but he’s in pain as are you.” 

She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and suddenly Carver didn’t care so much about his fight or tea. Carver placed one of his hands around her arm and gently pulled her around him so he could look at her. He gave a gentle cue to take a seat and she took it. On his lap. Carver held her hand as he looked up at her.

“I missed you,” he admitted. The word ‘missed’ seemed inadequate. It failed to convey how strongly he’d felt her absence these last three years while he was at Vigil’s Keep. “Do you,” he looked down and then back up at her face. “Do you think of me at all?”

Merrill placed her hand on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. “Every day.”

“Do you think of-,” he shifted in his chair, feeling his body react to her sitting on his lap. “Do you think of that night before I went into the Deep Roads?”

“I do. Especially when I’m alone,” she smiled at him. “Or when Isabela tells a dirty joke. Or Anders says something with a double meaning. Or...oh. I’m rambling, I’m sorry.”

Carver shook his head, “I like listening to you ramble.”

Merrill blushed and then her lips touched his.

Carver relaxed into the kiss and placed his arms around her waist. Her lips tasted like berries, sweet and supple. When she began to pull his bottom lip between her teeth he groaned. Merrill placed one leg over Carver’s lap so that she was now straddling him. He pulled her waist closer with one arm, reaching into her hair with the other hand. He tugged her hair and when she tilted her head up, Carver pressed urgent kisses to her neck along with the occasional, playful bite. He knew he was having the desired effect on her when she slid her hips closer to his and started to rub herself on his clothed erection, with only a soft layer of clothing between them.

Maker, she felt so good. So so much better than any of his daydreams of her, of where there had been many. His memory of how it had felt to have her in his arms, to kiss and hold her hadn’t been nearly as good as he thought. It didn’t do justice to the real thing.

She pushed back with her hands where they had rested on his shoulders and he stopped immediately, worried.

“I’m sorry, did I overstep-”

“No, vhenan,” she placed a finger to his lips. “But let’s move to my bed where it will be more comfortable then this chair.”

Carver smiled brightly. He recalled Merrill calling him that several times before he’d left for the Deep Roads with his brother. He’d had no understanding of what that word meant until he’d heard another Warden, Velanna, call Commander Howe that. When she’d explained what it meant it had set his head spinning with pure joy. To learn that Merrill had been secretly declaring her love for him without him realizing it was earth shattering.

He stood with her still in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, Merrill giggling the entire way. Carver placed her down gently and carefully laid on top of her, not wanting to squish her under his much larger frame.

Merrill’s legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss, each rutting, building up the desire in the other. 

_ Fuck!  _ Carver thought to himself, overcome with need. As they kissed, his hands reached for her skin under her shirt. Subtle touches at first on her belly, slowly working their way up. He groaned as he found she had no breast wrap on. Her nipples were hard already, and when he took one between his finger and thumb and rubbed it Merrill keened wantonly. 

“Carver, please,” she begged.

He moved his head down, taking one breast in his mouth and sucked, teasing the nipple with his tongue further. As he did, Merrill knelt up just enough to remove her shirt completely. Then she tugged at his. Carver sat up only long enough to take his shirt off and then pounced back to the other breast. 

Merrill’s nails dug into his shoulder blades as Carver drove her desire up higher and higher. His erection strained in his pants, nearly painful. But it was worth it to feel her squirm beneath him and mewl. To know that he was turning such a powerful woman into a quivering mess with just his mouth and fingers was intoxicating.

He left her breast and journeyed down her body with his lips pressing kisses that left goosebumps in their wake. She pulled at his hair, her hips bucking as he went. He could smell her desire the closer he got to the apex of her thighs. When he tugged at her pants, Merrill lifted her hips to allow him to remove her clothing. He’d forgotten how she never wore smalls until this very moment.

Carver pressed a kiss to the top of both of her thighs and then looked up at her. 

“Is this ok?” he asked.

Her pupils were blown wide with desire as she looked down at him and nodded.

He pressed kisses along the inside of her thighs to tease her, and from how she whined it appeared to be working. He wanted to make her wait, but his need to taste her was just too great. Carver’s tongue swiped up through her slick to her clit. Once there he teased it with the tip of his tongue. Merrill let out a stream of Dalish as she tugged again at his hair, directing him.

Carver took the hint and wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking. Maker, it was tangy and so good. The pain from her pulling on his hair only drove him on, lapping at her as if he’d been starved. In a way, he had, dreaming of her so often, taking himself in hand. This was better than all of those dreams.

“Carver, oh vhenan,” she moaned.

Carver feasted on her paying attention to the sounds coming from her when he’d move his mouth in certain ways. He took immense pleasure in how much she was enjoying his attentions, of the sounds he was pulling out of her. Despite his painful erection pinned between himself and the bed, he’d planned on staying where he was until she came. But Merrill tugged urgently on his hair.

“Isalan hima sa i’na,” she begged when he looked up.

He didn’t know the exact translation of what she was asking but he could gather the meaning from her tone. Carver stood up, watching Merrill, open and naked, just waiting for him on the bed as he removed the rest of his clothing.

He climbed back on the bed, covering her body with his own. 

“Please Carver,” she wrapped her legs around him.

Carver pushed into her, closing his eyes, his nose resting against her throat as he tried to steady himself. She felt just so Maker damned good. He wanted to savor every precious moment he had with her to keep him warm when all he had were memories back at Vigil’s Keep.

Merrlll pressed soft kisses to his cheek, “You feel so good,” she praised him.

Carver raised his head and gently pushed hair back from her face and placed a kiss to her mouth as he began to move. Merrill had been such a vocal lover last time and this time proved to be no different. She rotated between Dalish and Common, all sounding so dirty from her beautiful lips.

She was so wet, so warm that it drove him mad. Then she started squeezing his cock from inside and Carver groaned. He put his arm behind one of her legs, pulling it up over his shoulder to give himself a better angle. His pace increased, until his hips pistoned mercilessly into her. The bed shook from their exertions, the headboard beating against the wall. 

“Isalan ma gara suin em, Carver,” Merrill cried out 

Carver nibbled on her ear as Merrill continued her stream of praise in words he couldn’t understand. It pushed him closer and closer to the precipice. 

“Merrill, umph, Merrill, I’m- I’m gonna-,” he groaned.

“Stay in me,” she pleaded, locking her legs behind him. “I have herbs.”

Carver’s hair was slicked to his forehead with sweat, he put his face in the crook of her neck and cried out as he filled her with his spend. He saw blinding white as he came, clinging to her tightly. Slowly he came back to himself, his breathing fast from the exertion. Merrill was placing happy kisses to his cheek as he took a moment for himself.

Carver rolled off to the side and pulled Merrill’s blanket over them both. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped one arm around her. Her head laid on his chest, her big, beautiful eyes looking up at him.

“That was much better than my dreams,” she laughed.

“You-,” he swallowed, “you dream about me?”

Merrill blushed so prettily and nodded. “Do you not d-”

“All the time,” he answered before she could finish that thought. “I just never thought to hope you’d feel the same.”

“I do,” her fingertips brushed along his jaw.

Carver pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Ma vhenan,” he said to her and watched as her eyes lit up.

“Carver?” she smiled at him.

“I mean it,” he reassured her. He held her close until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Isalan hima sa i’na = I lust to become one with you  
> Isalan ma gara suin em = I lust for you to come into me


End file.
